Monsters
by i-donate-organs
Summary: The sequel type of thing to A Fairy Tale.Thanks to the two people who reviewed it .But anyways,Once upon a time there was a little boy who was very afraid of monsters.. And it goes on from there!Rated for a few bad words...and that's about it...I guess...


Okay so here it is.The sequel to A Fairy Tale.I'm seriously considering making one of these for every character who was there,but...I probably won't.There's only so many times you can use an enchanted storybook...right? Well anyway,this story is supposed to be a little different,because I'm sure Yami Bakura wouldn't have the same type of story as Jonouchi,so I actually had to look a few things up for this one.Yea I know,it scared me too.Also,just because I looked things up does not mean they are completely correct.Mainly I just loosely based this on whatever it was that was forming in my head and slapped some actual facts in with it.Wait...no that didn't make any sense...Well whatever I'm not going to elaborate any more on that for fear of causing my brain to fall out of my head and look for a new room again.

Monsters

Now where to begin...Ah yes...

Once upon a time,there was a little boy who was very afraid of monsters.

Jonouchi:What what?oO Where am I?

Night time held countless hidden horrors,he mused,and he was determined to keep himself far away from these possible hiding places.He knew they were there waiting for him,and despite the numerous lectures he recieved from the other people,he knew they were only blinding themselves to the inevitability of his creatures.

Jonouchi:...Erm...creatures?OO

And the more he thought on them,the more he came to believe in them,and the more they haunted the space called his room.

Jonouchi:Haunted?

In fact,it was during one of those aforementioned lectures that they decided to let themselves be known.

Anzu:I'm your mom,and I say you're stupid.

Pegasus:And insane.You're going to the crazy house tomorrow!

Jonouchi:Meep!WAIT...you're my parents?

Anzu+Pegasus:Er...

YES!THEY ARE YOUR PARENTS!NOW SHUT UP AND PLAY ALONG!

All:O...k...

Ahem...the little boy made his way up to his room,knowing that he was right.

Jonouchi:...I'm not going up there...

I SAID MOVE!

Jonouchi:GAH!I'm moving!

Good for you.As the little boy entered his room,he realized he'd left his flashlight downstairs.He could feel them watching him.

Jonouchi:Aw man...I knew I was gonna die:

Just as he was about to turn around and haul ass back downstairs,light suddenly appeared in a small corner of his room.As the light came closer,the little boy could see that it was actually a very small girl with wings.

Malik:O- I.AM.IN.A.DRESS.AGAIN.

Jonouchi:Looks like you're a FAIRY again!

Malik:snaps Sennen rod in half:For your information,I'm a BANSHEE.

Jonouchi:That's still a fairy!

The banshee explained that the little boy needed to get out of the house quick for he was in terrible danger and all that rot.The little boy thought on it for a minute.If he went with this creature,perhaps he could capture her and then prove to his parents that he was not insane-they were only blind.

He agreed.

Jonouchi:Are you crazy!I'm not going anywhere with that psycho!

MOVE IT OR YOU'LL BE THE ONE IN A DRESS!

Jonouchi:Ack!

Malik:trying to stop Jonouchi from moving:Look!Look!He's not moving!Put HIM in the dress!

DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!Now...the little boy followed the banshee outside.Hm...as much as I hate to say it,the blonde idiot had a point-this IS fun...

Malik:Oh shut up.

Suddenly the banshee exploded!

Malik:Oh shit!Nonononono wait!

KABLOOM!(whee!)

Jonouchi:OH MY GOD!I WANT OUT!

But it was only a false alarm,as the banshee came back...because I need her for the story.Now...she led the little boy outside and through the forest that magically appeared outside his window,as they usually do in these stories.The banshee led him all the way to a giant tree...and it had a face...and it talked to a little Indian girl named--WAIT dammit who turned the t.v. on:click:Damn...Now where was I?

Jonouchi:Hey!How come your story doesn't look all crayoney like mine did?

Hm...I think it might be because I'M NOT AN IDIOT.

Jonouchi:Hey... ;;

Now let's see...

The banshee did lead the little boy to a tree,but it didn't talk,and it didn't have a face,and it wasn't even a weeping willow.So there.She took an axe and started chopping away,spraying blood everywhere-DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!T.V. YOU'RE DEAD!

Jonouchi:Hey...wanna dance?

(5 min.pass)

Okay...no more television influences...Now-what the hell are you doing!Stop it!Stop dancing!Stop before I blow you up!

Jonouchi:Ah he's bluffing!

KERSPLAT!(damn this sucks)

Jonouchi: Okay so he's not bluffing.

Now then...the little boy waited for the tree to open up or something of that sort,but nothing happened.He was just about to turn to the banshee and ask what was going on when the floor dropped out beneath him.

Jonouchi:You love doing that don't you?

And they fell.The little boy lost track of how long they fell,but eventually he fell asleep

Malik:Duckyducky:raises Sennen Rod:

SMACK!

That's not what I meant...Oh but look...he's twitching...When the little boy awoke again,he found himself in an all new universe,an alternate reality of sorts,one where his feared monsters were EVERYWHERE.It was a little town,filled with all kinds of creatures ranging from cryptids,to sea creatures,to even a few not quite so frightening mythological monsters.

Jonouchi:...God I'm stupid in this story...

Oh don't feel so bad,you can be stupid outside this story too.Now to continue.Even though the little boy was now surrounded by the enemy,he still followed the banshee,still hoping he'd be able to capture her and prove he wasn't crazy.They passed by all sorts of creatures,until the banshee stopped in front of a necromancer and his zombie servant.

Jonouchi:You didn't.

I did.

Honda:Hey uh..don't look at me-Bakura's controlling the story!

Shizuka:Brains...

Jonouchi:...TT Shizuka?

Malik:Isn't this great!Now we get to see how messed up everyone else is!Plus when you're one of the first in the story you don't have to wait in that limbo thing like last time...

IN THE LIMBO THING

Mai:So...how's everyone doing?

Kaiba:Shut up.

Anzu:Fine I guess.

Bakura:It's so dark..;;

Yugi:Not it's not...You're wearing sunglasses...

Bakura:snoopy eyes:Oh...

Otogi:Wheeeeeeee...

Rishid:What the hell's wrong with him?

Ishizu:I think he's...stoned again...

Mokuba:I loooove you nii-sama:grabs some random person:

Mai:Ack what the hell was that!

BACK TO THE STORY

Malik:Yup...

Jonouchi:My sister is a zombie and you say it's GREAT!

Malik:You made me a fairy!

...Sigh.Okay this is getting boring.

Jonouchi:So you'll end the story?

Hell no you dolt!I'm going to mess this thing up so badly you'll forget what's real!But anyway...back to the story.The necromancer explained to the banshee and the little boy that he was heading for the town square.Their leader had an announcement for them.

Honda:Um..yea so I'm going..and you should too!

And as the necromancer and the banshee spoke,they gave the little boy...LOOKS.He began to get very nervous.He realized he didn't know much about this place and suddenly felt that it had been a very stupid idea to come indeed.

Jonouchi:Wow I'm suddenly filled with crushing feelings of anxious stupidity!

Malik:Whisper whisper whisper...

Honda:Whisper?

(Flat look)...Okay this is now going to be a silent film.

Jonouchi:But-

SILENT.FILM.So SHUT UP.

All:oo ;; :sniffle:

All:OO TT :more prominent sniffles:

All:even louder sniffles:

You really think that's going to work don't you?

All:So it's not?

No.

All:Damn.

But seeing as how you're still talking,I don't think this piece of crap can create a silent film,so stop the sniffling before I make you all eat a gallon of cough syrup.Now...on the way to the town square,they gathered an array of creatures,such as a manticore,

Kaiba:...What the hell did you do to me!

Jonouchi:Holy shi-

a vampire,

Rishid:Hey I'm actually in this one...

Jonouchi:...

a ghost,

Anzu:..Geez that was quick...

Jonouchi:But I already used a ghost!

(Flat look again)a walking trash heap,

Otogi:Not cool!

Jonouchi:Don't ignore me!

...a chupacabra,

Mokuba:WOAH.

Jonouchi:I know you can hear me-yah stay away from me!

...and two of the three Fates...

Mai:Foo I didn't change much...--

Ishizu:Oh god I'm super old!

Malik:We already knew that.

Ishizu:grabs Malik and shakes him around:Are you a fairy again!

Jonouchi:Hey!Hey!Hey!Bakura!Dammit stop ignoring m-

WHAT DO YOU WANT!

All:oo

Jonouchi:Told you he was bi polar...

O Suddenly the little boy exploded into a million pieces,taking with him all hope of ever being able to regenerate,but he will because I still need him for the story.

Jonouchi:...ow...

BACK IN THAT LIMBO THING

Yugi:Hello?Helloooo?Where is everyone?

Bakura:Where'd they all go?

Both:huddle close( NOT supposed to be a shonen ai hint)wondering if everybody somehow dropped off the face of the ea-uh...out of limbo:

BACK TO DA STORY

The little boy,squished between the manticore and the zombie,

Shizuka:Brains...

Jonouchi:No Shizuka!NO!

could only wait for the leader of the strange town,seeing as how the banshee was now hovering too far over his head for him to grab her and run back home.Even if he did manage to somehow grab her,he couldn't remember the way back.Again the child wondered what he had been thinking when he'd agreed to follow the banshee.His thoughts were cut short,however when the monsters fell silent.He held his breath and waited to see what would appear on the platform before him.

Shizuka:gnawing on Jonouchi's head:Brains...

Jonouchi:What will it be!Am I gonna die!Shizuka stop it!

I said he held his breath dimwit.

Jonouchi:Oh right...:inhales:

...oO Huh...he's really starting to believe this thing...

Jonouchi:O :still holding his breath:

The boy froze when,in the complete silence,he could hear the small footsteps of the monsters' sovereign coming upon them.He closed his eyes in a futile attempt to shield himself,futile because,come on he's a little boy,he's bound to look and scar himself forever...

...Damn that came out of nowhere..(paranoid)

Malik:Who is he talking to..?

All:..Don't know..:stare up scared:

Jonouchi:turning purple:

When the little boy opened his eyes to take a peek at what was leading these things surrounding him,he could only stare.Up on the platform stood a little girl,probably younger than he was.He didn't know whether to be relieved or confused,and promptly settled on both.

Ryou:TT I'm always a girl!

Anzu:Well...you...make a pretty girl at least.

Malik:At least you're not a fairy...

Ryou:Yea okay that makes me feel better!

Holding the little girl's hand was a Man Eater Bug because I owe the stupid thing a favor...Apparently the ugly thing was her body guard or security,whichever you like.

Yugi:WAH!What happened to me!

Jonouchi:You're a Man Eater Bug!

Yugi:But bugs freak me out!

Yami:apears suddenly:Bakura!This time you've gone too far!

And what,might I ask,are you going to do about it?

Yami:Well...

Exactly,now shut up.Now then,the little boy was very confused.How did a little girl come to rule over these creatures?Surely they would've devoured her by now,or at least hurt her in some way.Or maybe they were just waiting for the right moment.The little girl could be in terrible danger.

Jonouchi:Dear god I must save yoooouuu Bakura:jumps at and tackles Bakura:

Bakura:HOLY SHI-:thud:

What the hell you moron!Stop it!

Jonouchi:runs off with Ryou:I save joo!

ChAiN rEaCtIoN!

Malik:I've lost my house!Now how will the family know when they're about to die!

Shizuka:Braaaains...

Honda:Stop it my zombie servant--go eat someone else's brains.

Anzu:That child took our princess!AFTER HIM!

Yugi:No!I'll lose my job!

Rishid:AHGOD my brains!

All:run after Jonouchi in some weird disturbing kind of mob thing..:

IN REAL LIFE

Y.Bakura is staring at the open book in his lap kinda blankly as the others chase after Jonouchi.He watches as they catch up to said blonde and he throws Ryou back to them in a panicked frenzy. Finally,when the monsters are about to cook Jonouchi and are dancing around him or something,he shuts the book and disappears to uh...wherever it is he goes when he's not a see-through-ghost-hallucination-product-of-poor-delusional-Ryou's mind,and then everyone comes back to reality.

Y.Bakura:Well that got out of hand...Their ties to reality are even weaker than I imagined..Idiots.

And then three months later,this is the conversation that is held after everyone gets out of the mental hospital...

Jonouchi:So...I'm not really about to die?And you is mah friend:hugs Kaiba( also not supposed to be a shonen ai hint --):

Kaiba:Get off of me!I was never your friend!

Jonouchi:sadly:Ooh..

Yugi:I'm your friend!

Honda:I wonder how the other Bakura was going to end the story?

Bakura:Oh he was going to have me kill all of you.I wasn't actually a little girl,I was a doppelganger,and I wasn't really your leader,I only ate your leader and took her form,so really I was just using all of you to get to the little boy,who I REALLY wanted to eat!(that's alot of really's)

All:speechless:

Bakura:Just kidding!

All:speechless:

Bakura:...Um...guys:waving:Are you okay?

Ah yes,so there it is.Another product of my seriously degenerating mind.I tried to go through it and make sure there weren't anymistakes,but I am human so a few probably escaped my eyes...Oh and can anyone guess what the two television things were thatkept distracting Yami Bakura?I wasn't sick when I wrote this one,and somehow,I think it turned out worse than the other!TT Why!WHY MY PIGGY!Please R+R and tell me what you think.Flames will be used to keep me warm in this little room here,and to possibly scare away small furry animals and a thriving(or anywhere near healthy)social life.


End file.
